The Hammerhead Knight
by GO ZeldaXLink
Summary: In the year 1996, Link Avalon is a police officer committed to bring the guilty to justice. In a new era, Link will be called to action once more when his old nemesis arises to wreak havoc once more and only he can stop it.
1. Search and Rescue?

**A/N: I don't own Legend of Zelda, as much as I wish it was. Please review.**

**BOLD= Darbus, **Normal=Link, _**Bold & Italics= Darunia, **__Italics=Thoughts_

* * *

_Time: 2157 hours (9:57 p.m for those who don't know)_

_Location: Castle Town, Lanayru Province_

_Date: September 20, 1996_

The sky was dark but fire blazed everywhere; the inferno never seemed to end. The streets were once prosperous with people walking among the streets going about their business. Now the beautiful city of Castle Town desecrated into nothing more than a war zone. All of this pandemonium, caused just by one man himself. How could this one man find pleasure in destroying the lives of those who had nothing to do with him at all? All this needless bloodshed…

_(Inside helicopter 007)_

**Darbus Gorock to Link Avalon**

Copy, Go Ahead

**Link; remind me again why we are doing this?**

Because it's the right thing to do.

**Yeah, yeah besides that.**

For your information, Darbus, we are trying to stop a madman from causing more destruction.

**I don't see a point in trying to stop him from doing that considering the damage that he has already done to this city. We might as well quit now.**

I've been hunting this madman for 2 years, I'm not stopping now.

_**Darunia Boulder to Darbus Gorock**_

**Copy**

_**Try not to steer the helicopter to our deaths, Darbus! I would like to go back in one piece. Quit arguing so that we can get the job over with!**_

_(Silence)_

**So, Link, mind telling me who this "madman" is?**

Ghirahim Diamonds.

_**Enlighten us, Link.**_

He was the right hand man to Demise, the crime lord responsible for the underground human trafficking trade. My father spent years trying to catch Demise and finally did though he lost his life when I was 18. Demise was imprisoned and later died but his death didn't end his underground business. His dear old helper took over the trade and committed more crimes before you could say "You're under arrest".

_**So, is this revenge or-?**_

No. I want to do what my father spent years trying to do. Clean up Castle Town of its worst citizens.

* * *

_**Link's POV**_**:**

"We're near the target Link, you may want to get ready" said my best friend Darunia.

"Yeah Link, good luck, and hammer that bastard!" cheered my good friend Darbus.

I pulled out my gear and slipped on the belt around my waist. My green cap was set on my head keeping my blonde bangs from blinding my face. Gauntlets were secured on my forearms. A handgun lay secure on my belt as well as a taser and a baton should I ever need them. I held on to the rope and prepared for gravity to pull me down. With a three finger salute, I jumped out of the helicopter holding on to the rope as I dropped down to the burning building below.

_(On the building)_

Upon landing, I was greeted to two of Ghirahim's cronies who were unarmed. I wasn't even going to waste my bullets on these jokes. With a swift punch to the nose, one fell and the other I dispatched without even fully pulling out my baton. Four more of his followers appeared from a set of stairs that led to the inside _Just my ticket in… Thank you for making my job a little more easier_. I hopped over their heads leaving them confused for a second before I delivered a spinning kick, sending them all into next week. I sprinted down the stairs making sure I didn't run into any of the flames… or into any more of Ghirahim's followers. I pulled out my handgun and cleared the rooms that I passed along. The inferno that was building inside must have told everyone to leave because I didn't see anyone else as I passed through the hallway. Eventually, I came across some double doors which were running alight from the fire. I took a step back and kicked down the wooden doors. Inside, I was greeted by the one person whom I was looking for.

There sitting on the plush leather business chair, sat a slender tall man donning flamboyant clothing with a red cape under a diamond chain necklace to match. His skin tight clothing was layered with diamonds and was held together by a yellow belt with a red diamond buckle. He wore white gloves with a golden bracelet on his upper arm. A diamond shaped earring was hooked in his right ear. His white hair covered his left eye but the lashes under his right eye were covered in purple eyeliner highlighting not only his pale skin but his dark gray eyes.

It was those same eyes that haunted me for the past 2 years. He was the reason that I could not sleep peacefully at night without a blade under my pillow. Even in the realm of dreams, he stalked them; just waiting out there patiently, looking for his next target that threatened to get in his way of his intentions.

"Weeeeell if it isn't my lucky day, nice to see you, Link" greeted the flamboyant man.

"Ghirahim" I snarl back. I held my handgun and sighted it on his torso. "Don't move Ghirahim, you're under arrest" I say curtly.

"Well, well didn't your father teach you not to play with weapons or even say hello?" He chided gently though all I heard was the condescending tone in his voice.

"Oh wait, that's right," His lips curled into a wicked smile. "Your father's dead."

My aim falters a bit, but I try to keep myself from tearing up.

He stands up pulling out a cigarette lighter from his pocket, lights his cigar, lets out a puff of smoke, but doesn't put away the lighter.

I see he is holding his hand out, palm facing down with the lighter still in hand. It was then I realized that gasoline was leaking on the ground from a crack in the barrels that stood nearby. I looked down at the ground underneath my feet and realized there was gasoline spilling towards me. _Great, just great._

Remembering the hostages, I questioned "Where are the hostages Ghirahim?"

"Ah yes, the hostages, let me put it this way, they're gone, funny, I must have told everyone in this damn city to keep away from me. The people did just that, the police figured it out, but those bus drivers juuust didn't listen." answered Ghirahim while he tapped a finger to the side of his head.

I cocked the gun ensuring that I meant business. "I am not going to say it one more time Diamonds, WHERE are the hostages?" I said.

"To hell with the hostages, this is between you and me, Avalon!" exclaimed Diamonds

"Yeah" I curtly respond focusing my eyes into his cold calculating gaze.

"Is it cold in here or is just me?" Ghirahim casually remarked while his lips curled into a smile that I would only see evil wear.

"Ghirahim don't-" I was unable to finish my sentence when I saw the lighter from his hand drop into the gasoline-cloaked floor below.

Time seemed to slow as the flames came towards me and when it did, I dropped my handgun as the flames licked across my boots and onto my clothing causing black streaks to appear from where the flames reached. The whole time as I was being burnt like a fried chicken, the room echoed with Ghirahim's maniacal laughter. His laughter was so loud I could swear the deaf could hear it too.

By some miracle, I got myself out of the flames ready to tackle Ghirahim. I threw myself on top of him pushing him onto the large desk. I wrestled him till I got him onto his stomach with his hands behind his back. With one punch, I hit him in the temple causing Ghirahim to pass out from the blow. I stood up from the desk and to my shock; I heard the sickening sound of the ceiling collapsing, part of it just collapsing right in front of me and effectively blocking the window that stood behind the chair. I looked around for a way out and to my fortune, found a window still open down the long hallway I came from. I hoisted Ghirahim on my back, his arms and legs dangling in front of my shoulders.

I sprinted down the hallway when I realized to my horror that not far behind the gasoline barrels stood barrels of C4. The flames were too near the barrels for my comfort.

I was just ready to jump out of the window when I heard the explosion; I looked back and saw a large fireball aiming right towards us. I ducked my head hoping to avoid the impact, not caring for the concrete ground below. The fireball zoomed over my head and I looked down to see myself coming into closer contact with the ground. I rolled forward upon making contact with the ground to avoid any injury.

My heart was beating crazy, threatening to pop out of my chest; my throat was as dry as the sands of the Gerudo Desert, my arms and legs were like jell-o, sweat precipitated off my body. The adrenaline that pumped throughout my body thinned out exposing the hidden pains that the flames had singed into my skin. I stared at the night sky, its beauty contrasting deeply with the hellish appearance of earth down below.

Images flashed in my mind: me at 2 years old with my grandmother by my side, me at 4 years old playing with my sister Aryll, me at 12 years old with my fencing instructor Orca training me with the sword, me at 18 graduating high school, me graduating at the police academy at 21 years of age. All of a sudden, the images flash too quickly for me to process what I am seeing and I am forced back into reality only to succumb to unconsciousness. But before I do, I manage to catch the clouds parting to reveal the ethereal glow of the full moon.


	2. Blamed For Life

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm GO ZeldaXLink. As I have stated on my profile, I am a person who has to get away from reality once in awhile (Ok, maybe more often than that). Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. This story is based off of a certain 1990s movie, but I won't tell just yet what that is. Anyone willing to take a guess? If you do guess it right, you will be mentioned in my next author's note. Enough of that, let's continue on.**

**One more thing: I don't own Legend of Zelda, unfortunately. All these characters are properties of Nintendo. Please review.**

"Get up_._" A stern voice says.

I groan as my response.

"Avalon, get up now!" the voice demands. _Wait a minute I know that voice anywhere_.

I open my eyes and I find myself staring into the cross face of Captain Impa. Her blood red eyes are seething with anger and her lips are nearly invisible as she tries to restrain her anger, her tan muscles are tense to the point that she could grip a brick with her bare hand and shatter it to nothing. Remembering her order, I push myself off the ground, surprised to find that I have not suffered any broken bones, but my uniform is in ruins. Burns along my back as well as embers are sitting in my hair. I brush off the smoldering remains so as to look presentable. Deeming my appearance decent, I stare back at my superior.

Her gaze is stoic but before she says anything, I explain "Captain, I had to stop Diamonds."

"I see that" she says "but I don't see how blowing up a building serves in apprehending Diamonds."

"Cpt. Impa, I did not demolish the building, this was all Diamond's doing." I defend.

"AVALON! I am sick of this demolition stuff and I know you want to put away Diamonds, but can you just follow police procedure for once?" she says.

"Ghirahim rigged the place to blow up." I defend again.

"Yeah right and you had nothing to do with it. I know you've been trying to nail this psycho for 2 years. But try to remember a little thing like official police procedure. Now where are the hostages?" she says

"Oh, they're gone honey. Gone to the SACRED REALM, that is." I hear a mocking voice say.

I turn around to find myself glaring at Ghirahim, but I stay put realizing that he is being restrained by an officer and being handcuffed on the hood of a police cruiser a few feet away from me. I turn my attention back at my superior.

"What?! Avalon, where are the hostages?" she questions again.

"They aren't here; Ghirahim must have hid them somewhere else. I did a thermal check and found only 8 heat signatures all belonging to his followers" I say.

"Oh, you are quite wrong about that my child." Ghirahim says

I shoot him a cold glare before Cpt. Impa yells "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

Ghirahim winces as the handcuffs tighten on him and I can't help but smirk. I put on my poker face again as I turn my head back in my superior's direction.

She is about to open her mouth to say something, but she is cut off when a fire rescue personnel comes running to us yelling "CAPTAIN!"

He takes a breath as he stops right in front of us and yells "THERE ARE BODIES OUT THERE! ABOUT 20 TO 30 DEAD BODIES! EVERYWHERE!"

My jaw drops and in that second, my heart stops. Shock and disbelief courses through me. _No, no, no; the scanners only showed 8 heat signatures. It can't be. The bodies can't be there_. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts until an officer grabs my wrists and puts me into handcuffs.

Maniacal laughter is heard, but I am too shocked to even register those belong to Ghirahim. However I come back to my senses when I hear him yell as he is being taken away "We're going to have a nice time together. Can't wait to see you sweetie! Honey! Sugar! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I lunge forward and just as I am about to give him a piece of my mind. I am pulled back by several of my fellow officers. However, that doesn't mean I stop trying to get out of their grip. I am eventually forced to my knees as one officer handcuffs my wrists.

"See Captain, I told him but he said he didn't care." Ghirahim says once more as he is forcefully pushed into the police cruiser but I can still see he is looking at me as he cackles, with victory reflecting in those unsettling dark gray eyes of his.

I glare at him with all the anger I could muster even as I guiltily recall all those lives lost in that building. The police cruiser drives away and I finally submit to misery. I try to mask it by hanging my head but my façade becomes useless as I feel a salty tear roll down my cheek and a sob catches in my throat. _All those people. They were someone's brother, someone's sister, someone's friend. How did I let this happen? I promised to my father that I would stop him but I never wanted it to be like this. I swore that I would serve and protect the citizens even if that meant letting the guilty run free. This should never have happened. Never should have happened. Never happened…_

In the midst of my thoughts, I register Cpt. Impa say "I hope you know a good lawyer because you will need one."

_Guilty. I was found guilty. Guilty of manslaughter._I think to myself as I am being led in a thin robe not unlike hospital patients would wear. My bare feet barely tolerate the cold porcelain floor as I walk through the hallway with two stone-faced officers standing by my side leading me to the CyroPenitentiary. Many times I have walked this hallway putting away other scumbags to be "rehabilitated". Now, I am the one being lead to rehabilitation. The hallway shifts to my left leading to a staircase where fate has led me to serve out my sentence.

Once I reach the top, I step in front of a young man, a few years older than myself, with sandy red hair and round glasses donning a white lab coat while he gazes at me with a slight bit of sadness in his eyes and tightly clutches on to the clipboard in his left hand. He addresses himself as Shad Smithers, the assistant warden of the CryoPrison Facility. He begins to explain how long my sentence is and apologizes that he has to "prepare" me to do what I've been sentenced to do: spend 50 years cryogenically frozen while undergoing subconscious rehabilitation.

I tell him to skip ahead as he begins to tear up a bit. He flusters but pulls himself together. The warden steps to a machine that stands nearby and starts pressing a few buttons while I am disrobed and lowered into a chamber that stands below my feet. As soon as I am lowered in, the chamber doors began to close as water starts rushing in.

As there is not enough room to stand, I curl into a fetal position as I look through the closed glass doors and stare at the warden whose face is flushed with worry as he quickly grabs a cylinder tube and inserts it into a slot that is out of my sight range. Immediately the water begins to freeze causing my toes go numb, the numbness eventually reaching up to my knees then to my chest as the water freezes over. I send one pleading look to Smithers as the frozen water reaches my chin. The water freezes over my face, successfully trapping me into darkness and into a nightmare that I know I will not wake up from soon.


	3. A New Era

**A/N: I don't own Legend of Zelda, unfortunately. All Legend of Zelda characters are properties of Nintendo.**

* * *

_Time: 0758 hours_

_Date: March 15, 2022_

_Location: CyroPrison Facility, Hyrule Castletown, Lanayru Province_

People in long white lab coats strolled throughout the facility paying little mind to their dull surroundings. Most were staring at their FiOp tablets checking for any orders that would appear on the screen. Some were checking on the status of the frozen inmates. A few were even chatting idly with each other.

One of these people was identifiable as the head warden who sauntered confidently eyeing the other "lab-coaters" ensuring that business was being done correctly. This man was Shad Smithers who 26 years ago was only serving as a young assistant warden to the same facility. His hair was no longer sandy red but instead was grayed out due to years of stress and age. Aging also caused his eyesight to worsen and the lenses of his round glasses had thickened over the years. His eyes were still young and intelligent as they were those years ago and were one of the few things that never changed, including his thirst for knowledge.

Presently, his FiOp tablet was beeping to him of an incoming message. Shad fixed the way he held his tablet so as to look at the screen properly which revealed the face of a young, beautiful woman no older than twenty-five years with long golden blonde hair held up in a tight bun, her violet eyes staring back at him and a warm smile gracing her angel-like face.

"Mellow greetings, Warden Shad Smithers" greeted the young woman.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Zelda Harkinian" responded the warden.

Zelda stared to the side quickly (since she was driving in a police cruiser) and turned her head back to the screen and stated "As it is a beautiful Monday morning and as my duty log irrationally requires it, I am here to inquire of the prisoner population. Does the tedium continue?"

The warden chuckled in amusement and answered "Your endless inquiry is amusing as much as it irrelevant, the prisoners are ice cubes, they don't move at all."

Zelda's face fell to his response and said "I find this lack of stimulus truly disappointing, don't you think?"

"I try not to, my dear." The warden answered. "However, think all you want. You're still young. Don't worry; we've taken care of everything. I'll Fi-Op you back after the morning non-parole hearings. Have a peachy day Lieutenant. Be well." The warden's face smiled back kindly at her causing Zelda's angelic smile to return again.

"Be well" she hurriedly responded before the transmission ended.

Shad put down his tablet as he stepped in front of a barred door and took off his glasses. He leans over and stares back at a peephole within the door which began analyzing every detail of his eye till the door finally opened. He steps inside and the door slides shut behind him. He enters and passes a barely conscious cyro-prisoner who is strapped atop a sleek, thin, metal, and uncomfortable "wheelchair". Two guards dressed in blue-grayish uniforms stand at each side of the cyro-prisoner. The warden plops behind an industrial chic table and flicks on his CompuClipboard and begins the hearing.

Zelda meanwhile refocused her gaze on the road that led to Hyrule Castletown Police Department. Her sapphire eyes stared intently at the road ahead of her, paying no mind to some of the other male drivers who ogled at her beautiful features. Indeed, even in her police uniform she was still quite fetching. The uniform hugged her figure quite nicely without making it look provocative. Unfortunately, she still dealt with the catcalls and wolf whistling of a few lewd men she had passed by, annoying her to no end.

* * *

_Time: 0816 hours_

_Location: Underground_

Rats scurried along the grimy floors. The underground system reeked of death and decay. Despite the less-than-satisfactory conditions, robed figures surrounded another figure that was clearly marked as the leader of this group. She was looking through a telescope presently. She eyed her surroundings as the graffiti that she had marked on the city sign earlier deteriorated right in front of her eyes till it disappeared as if it never had been marked upon before.

This person stared intently as lightning flashed right in front of her message. She cursed under her breath but her look of disgust was replaced with a smirk of confidence. She saw a rather large building and a truck not far off carrying loads of supplies, enough to feed much of the large group she was in charge of.

"These idiots are nothing if not predictable." She remarked but not taking her eyes off her periscope

"Damn, I just love to hate this place" she said

"But Nabooru, we don't have enough manpower to take_ all_ those supplies." Said a lanky middle aged man

"Doesn't matter, Carl. People are hungry. We've got nothing left to lose." Responded Nabooru who finally looked away from the periscope and pulled it back underground.

She turned and walked away without another word.

* * *

_Time: 0845 hours_

_Location: Hyrule Castletown Police Department, Lanayru Province_

Zelda finally arrived at the Hyrule Castletown Police Department and entered inside. A pair of frosted doors reading H.C. and P.D. slide open to her presence. The police station is not in state of bustling pandemonium as would be expected with any other police station. Instead, the atmosphere is much more similar to that of a new age bookstore. Zelda strides past an upbeat dispatcher who is chirping into her high tech headset "Greetings and salutations, welcome to the emergency line of the Hyrule Castletown Police Department. If you would like an automated response, press 1 now."

In the main area, she came across a familiar blue-haired man. He was sipping a vibrant green juice while he sauntered toward her.

"Good morning Lt. Marth Lowell" Zelda greeted

"Hello Zelda" said Marth as they "shook" hands (consisting of them holding their hand out and moving it in a clockwise motion without even touching the other's hand)

Curiously she asked "So, let me guess, all is serene?" as she shrugged her shoulders.

"On the contrary…" Marth remarked his face changing into a look of shock, instantly grabbing Zelda's undivided attention; Marth lowered his head toward hers and said "there have been reports of defamatory, _scandalous_ writing on public buildings. Walls smudged."

"Really? Brutal!" Zelda nearly shouted "Why wasn't an all cars notified?"

"Because there was no need to create widespread panic" someone responded matter-of-factly. Zelda turned and found herself staring back at the stern expression of Chief Rauru. He went on "I monitored your disheartening and distressing comments to the warden this morning. Do you actually long for chaos and disharmony? Your fascination with the vulgar Twentieth Century seems to be affecting your better judgment. You realize you're setting a bad example for other officers and sworn personnel." He eyed her warily as he waited for a response. Eventually-

"Thank you for the attitude readjustment, Chief Rauru. Info assimilated." Zelda said. She turned in the direction of her office and stepped inside making a face as she did so. As soon as she stepped inside, she muttered under her breath "Sanctimonious asshole."

"Zelda Harkinian, you are fined one half credit for a sotto voce violation of the verbal morality statue" said the morality box that hung on her wall. A thin sheet of paper slides out with the reprimand prompting Zelda to take it, crumple it and throw it away in the trash. She took a seat in her office chair and huffed.

The doors then opened. Zelda looked up and saw her partner Sergeant Sheik Hider walking in while staring at all the 20th century memorabilia that hung on her walls, everything from violent movie posters, books, magazine covers, and framed newspaper headlines. He shook his head, his blonde hair covering his scarlet red eyes as he made his way to Zelda's desk where she sat. He put his arms down on the desk to support himself and said "Whew… that was tense."

Zelda gave him a deadpan glare. "That was tense" she remarked. She went on to another subject. "Tell me something, Hider, don't you get bored code tracing perps who break curfew and tell dirty jokes? She asked

Sheik simply smiled and answered "Actually, I do find my job deeply fulfilling". He turned his head around staring once again at all of Zelda's historical collection. He shook his head once more before he turned back to look at Zelda.

"I just cannot swallow the reality of this office, Zelda Harkinian. You're still addicted to the 20th century high from its harshness, buzzed by its brutality." Sheik said as he picked up a can on Zelda's desk and opened it, only for worms to burst out. "Holy smokes!"Sheik yelled "Is there anything in here which doesn't violate contraband ordinance 22?" He asked once he regained his composure.

Zelda gave him a sweet smile and replied "Only you, Sheik Hider." Sheik waved a hand nonchalantly as if to say of course. "But seriously, don't you ever want something to happen?" she queried.

"Goodness. No." came the reply.

"I knew you were going to say that." She sighed and finally said. "What I wouldn't give for some action."

* * *

**A/N: know Marth is not a **_**Legend of Zelda **_**character, but I pictured him being the best germ phobic character. I know picking him for just that is ridiculous.**


	4. Demon's Awakening

**A/N: I apologize for not updating in awhile. But I would really appreciate it if I can get a review or two. I won't bite. I promise. Much of the dialogue that was said in the last chapter and in this one came from the actual movie that I based this story off of.**

* * *

The ice melted away to reveal a pale, slender figure. His stark white hair covered his closed eyes. The figure was utterly unconscious at the moment, but the muscles in his face twitched and his fingers curled just the slightest bit, signaling that this person would wake up in due time. Two med techs placed the unconscious inmate on a wheelchair and secured his arms in the manacles that rested on the armrest ensuring that even in his incapacitated state, there would be no escape. Manacles were also secured around this figure's ankles as he was led away to the parole hearing.

When they entered the room, the warden Shad Smithers was sitting in his business chair with a wary look on his countenance. He stood up and wearily announced "Mr. Diamonds, one of our first and most illustrious members. Let's get this one over quick…"

The man in question slowly lifted his head up, his hair parting to the left side of his face completely covering that side of his eye. The other eye was open; it was still that onyx black color. It was no less chilling or unsettling when Ghirahim's piercing eyes focused ahead on the warden's countenance which had become more disconcert as he noticed that Ghirahim was much more wide awake than other parolees.

Regaining his composure, Shad walked over to the restrained inmate eyeing him with a very suspicious expression. Not taking his eyes off on Ghirahim, Shad went on "Twenty nine years ago, the parole system…"

"Twenty nine years ago, the parole system…" Ghirahim repeated with no clear logic.

Shad stopped in his tracks, his expression becoming more stern and his voice firmer, "…was rendered obsolete"

"…was rendered obsolete" Ghirahim interjected but in a firmer tone.

"SILENCE!" Shad yelled, pointing a finger in front of the smug expression of the inmate. Fixing his glasses and heaving a sigh "Do you have something to say on your behalf, Mr. Ghirahim?"

No answer came.

"I thought not." Shad remarked with a small smirk.

"Actually, yeah. Yeah, I do." Diamonds said focusing his gaze into the warden's face. A pause. "Teddy bear."

With a loud buzz, the electronic manacles around Diamond's arms and ankles fly open. Taking this is an opportunity; Ghirahim jumps out of the wheelchair and kicks the first guard in the stomach causing him to double over while the other guard attempts to restrain the escaping inmate back into the chair. With unbelievable strength, Ghirahim throws the second guard on the ground and kicks hard into the guard's neck as he crushes the air out of his victim. The first guard who is just able to breathe again wobbly stands up and utters "H-How did you know the password to the cuffs?"

Ghirahim's instinctively responds with his demonic laugh, shaking the normally well-composed guard to his core. "Honestly, I have no idea…" Ghirahim lisps sticking his long lizard-like tongue on the "s" while approaching the guard slowly and in a menacing manner. The guard fearfully backs up but stops when the inmate starts saying "Ghirahim says, too much talking from you."

Before the guard can defend himself, Ghirahim throws his weight on the guard pinning him into a chokehold. As the guard struggles to get himself out of Ghirahim's grip, Ghirahim leans into the guard's ear licking it slowly in a creepy manner and tightens his hold around the guard's neck while whispering into the guard's ear "Ghirahim says Die". It is not long until Ghirahim breaks the guard's larynx and unceremoniously tosses the guard's body as if it were a piece of trash.

Slowly, turning on the spot; Ghirahim fixes his eyes onto the only other witness in the room, Warden Shad Smithers who is clearly horrified at what he saw. Making a break for the door, Shad crawls over to the peephole but before the door can open, Ghirahim picks up Shad by the collar and turns his face towards him. Ghirahim flashes his wicked grin before picking out a sharp pen from the warden's wallet.

Upon realizing what he is about to do, Shad could only widen his eyes in horror before Ghirahim plucks slowly into his eyeball and lay it front of the peephole.

The door opens to reveal a smiling Ghirahim Diamonds elegantly holding the warden's detached eyeball as the female computer says "Access granted, Warden Shad Smithers." Flicking the eye away, Ghirahim struts forward as the wall shuts behind him. "Thank you. And BE well" the computer says.

Diamonds glances at the speaker before murmuring "Well isn't the future quite… mysterious?"

He leaves the facility and is gone.

* * *

_Time: 0911 hours_

_Date: March 15, 2022_

_Location: Hyrule Castletown Police Department, Lanayru Province_

A wall on the side of the station house suddenly becomes translucent revealing the geography of Hyrule Castletown. In the middle of the map is a small red dot blinking rapidly. The female voice of the computer repeatedly and calmly states "Four twenty. Four twenty. Four twenty…"

Everyone (including Zelda and Sheik) within the room stare at the blinking dot, puzzled at the code the computer repeatedly spits out. Sheik who is standing at Zelda's side turns his head towards her, his face clearly expressing confusion. He asks "What is a four twenty?"

The young Lieutenant turns his face towards him and just shrugs, she has no idea what the code means either. While everyone else stares intensely at the map, Zelda runs to the nearest terminal and starts punching the code into the keyboard. What she sees leaves her stunned…

On the screen, it read "MDK, **MURDER-DEATH-KILL".**

She gasps loudly at this revelation. Sheik and Marth crowd around her, desperately trying to see what Zelda sees. When they do, Sheik only stares at the screen paralyzed; Marth drops his jaws and his drink spilling the green liquid on the floor. They stare at the screen intensely hoping that what they are seeing isn't true. Eventually, Zelda punches a button and the screen replaces the map with an image of the Cryo-Prison. Everyone else inside the room watch what is about to unfold. What they see leaves them utterly horrified…

The image shows the deceased guards and Warden Shad Smithers, crawling helplessly on the floor with blood gushing out from the hole where his right eye used to be. Despite the carnage, the computer serenely states "I show two stopped codes at Cryo-Prison X23-1. Shad Smithers, Warden. Severe eye injury. Ruptured spleen. Punctured lung. Do you wish to assign a medic?"

All of a sudden, Warden Shad Smithers stops crawling and collapses to the floor dead.

The computer speaks up again "Update: Specification deceased. Do you wish to assign a coroner?"

"No" Zelda whispers, though not at the computer but in shock of this sudden turn of events. Everyone is all traumatized at the scene laid before them. Some are in tears, some covering their mouths. Marth in particular, is hunched over spilling his guts out causing some to back up in disgust. While everyone is too preoccupied with their thoughts, they fail to realize that Chief Rauru Sage has just arrived in the room unaware of the events that had occurred in his absence.

"What's the matter with all of you?" Chief Rauru demands.

Sheik breaks out of his reverie and stands up right in front of the chief and shakily says "Cryo-P-Prison sir… Three non-non sanctioned life terminations… M-M-Murder-Death-Kills. Three MDKs."

Chief Rauru stares blankly at him as if determining what the young sergeant is saying is true. Sheik's glistening, crimson eyes tell it all. Chief Rauru sinks into a chair greatly perturbed at the news he just received. All officers in the station are in gasping, severe trauma.

While everyone remains motionless, Zelda shoots past them, still with a level head, and spins the main computer screen to her body. Punching in some buttons, Zelda commands "Access the Cryo-Prison's morning hearing schedule…And then give me the list of names".

The computer screen starts doing what Zelda commanded it to do and starts reading off a list of names "Grim, Zant 7:30 a.m.; Lovebug, Cia 8:20 a.m; Diamonds, Ghirahim 9:00 a.m…"

"It's Diamonds. Ghirahim Diamonds…" a voice says.

Zelda looked behind her only to find she was looking in the solemn, chocolate brown eyes of Captain Darbus Gorock. A veteran for the department for 27 years, Darbus had lived and policed in the vulgar 20th century version of Castletown unlike many of the other younger officers. His face was lined with experience, stress often left his jaw set and eyebrows furrowed. Now, as the dangers of the 20th century had ceased, a grizzled version of himself now policed the peaceful Hyrule Castletown. He leaned forward and pointed to Ghirahim's name on the hearing list. Zelda stared at the name where his finger pointed at.

"I knew him. We all knew him…" Darbus begin, shuddering slightly as he did so "He's evil like you've never read about. He's…"

"Hold that thought, Darbus Gorock." Zelda interrupted before turning her head towards the computer and saying "Ghirahim Diamonds' code. Now."

"There are no specifications on file for Ghirahim Diamonds." The computer said

"What?" Zelda said flabbergasted "L7, you're not coming down with another virus, are you? What's Diamond's code?!"

"You don't get it, Zelda Harkinian" Darbus said, Zelda looked back at him and noted the serious tone in his voice "Diamonds isn't coded. He was chilled back in the 20th, before they started lojacking everybody… I was a rookie then, only one year in the force…He was a big dealer. Narcotics. Firearms. Software. Wetware. Anything. Declared his own kingdom in South Central Castletown. M.D.K.'d whatever got in his way. In a bad time, he was the worst."

He let those words sink in until the computer spoke up "One stopped code in penitentiary parking area. Darrell Marvian, doctor." The screen shows a camera view of a prone body in the parking area. "Would you like me to assign a coroner?" Zelda stares at the screen stunned until she finally spoke up "Tell me L7… Is the doctor's conveyance still in the parking zone? If it isn't, where?"

The computer loads her request and finally says "Doctor's vehicle has been code-fixed at the corner of Hyliawood and Vine."

Zelda turns around to the rest of her fellow officers and with an excited smile on her face, gushed "Glorious!"

This announcement has Chief Rauru standing back up on his feet, recovering from his earlier shock. He clears his throat and states "Fine work. All nearby units. ProtecServe Hyliawood and Vine.

Everyone's adrenaline starts pumping, not in fear of the criminal that is to be apprehended but that justice will soon be served.

* * *

_Time: 0933 hours_

_Location: Hyliawood and Vine_

A rocket-shaped vehicle speeds down the fairly busy road, narrowly avoiding striking the other vehicles. Eventually it comes to a stop at a curb. The door opens and out steps Ghirahim adorned in his trademark white jumpsuit, a red cape decorated with yellow diamonds and long black gloves that reach past his elbows. The piercing in his right ear sways a bit as he steps out. Stepping elegantly on the sidewalk, Ghirahim eyes his surroundings with a perplexed expression. Nothing is familiar to him.

He continues walking aimlessly until he spots a kiosk up ahead and inside the kiosk a troubled blue-robe clad man. Ghirahim saunters up to the kiosk and overhears the conversation occurring with the troubled man and the terminal…

"I don't know… Lately I just don't feel like there's anything special about me…" says the troubled man.

A male voice pipes up from the computer "You are an incredibly sensitive man, who inspires joy-joy feelings in all those around you…"

Before anything else can be said or done, Ghirahim roughly grabs the man by the shoulder and growls this "This is all very touching, really, but I'm afraid I have to cut this emotional moment short." With that, Ghirahim savagely shoves him out almost causing the citizen to trip from the motion. Ghirahim steps inside and to his surprise, aimlessly starts pressing the keyboard buttons.

"My, how fascinating, I conjecture I can play the accordion too?" Ghirahim asks rhetorically to himself.

On the screen, it shows a picture of a red haired woman with amber eyes and a tanned complexion. To the left, it shows a list of offenses which Ghirahim takes in without any problem whatsoever. His eyes quickly scan for her name. Just below her picture, it reads "Nabooru Spirit". Upon looking back at her picture, his vision starts spinning and a male voice repeatedly states "Don't you have a job _to do_? Don't you have someone _to kill_?" A black background with an image of a skull at the center is all he can see with the words "Murder-Death-Kill" spinning around the skull. And just like that, his vision goes back to normal. Swaying a bit and holding his head delicately as if it were china, Ghirahim shakes the odd feeling and begins typing on the keyboard again.

An image of a gun and its definition replaces the woman's image on the screen. The computer then meaninglessly states "Noun: Gun. Portable firearm. This device was widely utilized in the urban wars of the late 20th century. Referred to as a gun, a pistol, a piece…"

"As much as I appreciate the history lesson, it would make me positively more giggly if you were to tell me where the weapons would be!" Ghirahim yelled at to the computer. Unbeknownst to him, he did not realize that two H.C.P.D. cars were behind him, four officers get out with electric stun batons at the ready, and the squad leader with brown hair, a well built physique, and police issued Polaroid glasses carries a tablet in hand, his own hand-held Strategic Apprehension Computer.

Two more officers arrive as the first four officers steps out. The squad leader watches intently at the now aware fugitive. Holding up the tablet to his chin, the squad leader requests to the hand held device "Maniac is imminent. Request advice."

A female voice responds "With a firm tone of voice, demand maniac lie down with hands behind back."

"Ghirahim Diamonds, lie down with your hands behind your back." The squad leader demanded to the fugitive.

Ghirahim gives a small chuckle and casually strides out of the terminal and calmly states "Ah, you may call me Ghirahim, but I prefer to be indulged by my full title: Lord Ghirahim Diamonds." Ghirahim eyes the ridiculous uniforms the cops are wearing and scoffs "I thought that green uniform clad hero boy looked laughable back in my day. Now, these uniforms I'm seeing are just beyond foolish." Ghirahim let out a laugh, one that puzzles the rest of the officers.

Looking back to his Strategic Apprehension Computer, the hurt squad leader utters "Maniac has made a scornful remark."

The computer states "Approach, and in an even firmer tone of voice repeat ultimatum and add the words 'or else'".

"Ghirahim Diamonds!" the squad leader yells causing the still tittering fugitive to cease his incessant cackling, "Lay down, with your hands behind your back! Or else…!" These last words leave Ghirahim frowning.

"If that's how you want to be…" Ghirahim states holding his hands up and slowly walking towards him as if he is admitting defeat. Satisfied, two officers go to apprehend Ghirahim. Unfortunately, what they don't expect is Ghirahim grabbing them by their ears and forcefully shoving them into each other, effectively knocking them out. It is not enough for Ghirahim though as he pulls out a previously unseen saber hidden underneath his cloak and slices both officers' necks leaving a trail of blood spatter on the pavement. The four other officers watch stunned at the fugitive's actions. His back is to them but Ghirahim slowly turns on the spot, his white hair unveiling a diamond shaped birthmark on his left cheek for a moment. Eyeing them intently, the four cops fearfully back off as Ghirahim menacingly approaches them.

* * *

_Location: Hyrule Castletown Police Department, Main Area_

The rest of the officers in the room watch as their comrades fall on the screen, not knowing the full damage they have sustained due to Ghirahim standing over their two bodies. However, none of them could contain a gasp as Ghirahim steps away from the bodies revealing a trail of blood in his wake; the carnage sickens many to their stomachs. Marth, once more, empties his stomach out onto the floor.

After standing a few feet in front of the uniformed officers, Ghirahim licks his lips slowly, the tongue as long and thin as a snake. "Will you be staying to die, or cowering away in fear like any other creature?" Ghirahim asked.

The response was met with a turn of heels. The officers ran off, caring more for their safety than in the apprehension of the fugitive. They did not get far enough though as Ghirahim leaped over the squad car, freezing the officers in their tracks as they are now facing him.

Eyeing them as if they were his prey, Ghirahim stooped down slowly with the saber in his right hand and a malicious smile painted across his features. Shaking his left index finger, Ghirahim comments "Ah, I didn't say running away would help either."

With that, Ghirahim leaps off the vehicle catching two officers with his feet and pushing them towards the ground. A resounding crack reaches his ears, indicating that both have been dealt with to his satisfaction. Once more turning his gaze to the pair of officers left, he smirks as he sees their bodies coil in fear, both too petrified to do anything else. "Ghirahim says scream!" are the last words the last officers hear before they are finally dispatched by his sword.

Back at the station, the rest of the officers can only watch in horror as the last two fall to Ghirahim's sword which is now caked with blood. As if he couldn't be any more gruesome, Ghirahim lifts his blade to his mouth and runs his tongue across the red liquid staining his tongue with its crimson color in a show of contempt.

Spotting the Security Cam, Ghirahim comes toward the device with a leer crossing his features. His countenance briefly illuminated on the giant monitor clearly frightens many of the officers in the room; few are brave enough to stand rooted in their spot. Ripping the cover plate from the camera stanchion, Ghirahim yanks the camera toward his face and it's too clear from his expression that he is enjoying inflicting fear into his enemies even if he can't see them.

"Ghirahim says, everybody STAND!" Most of the officers in the room comply, half in confusion and in fear. Pulling the camera closer to his face Ghirahim hisses "Still… it seems hardly fair, being of my position, to take all my anger out on all of you. Your friends were just doing their jobs. Which is why I promise upfront not to murder you. No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life! Get in my way and I assure you. I'll make the affair so excruciating you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of you own screams."

With that, Ghirahim sticks an officer's stun baton onto the screen before any can react to his threats. The giant monitor goes static and the rest of the small monitors in the room experience the same result. While everyone is flustered at what just happened, Zelda quickly and calmly punches a few buttons and announces "We've lost every camera for six blocks around." Thinking fast, she turns to the monitor "Go to Deku Nut at twelve hundred millimeters." The monitor finally changes to a broad view of Ghirahim under the hood, jamming the stun baton around. Everyone watches intently as the camera focuses in on the fugitive, all silently pondering his actions.

Sheik pipes up "He's going for the vehicle battery core. It's capacitance gel."

"Why's he doing that?" Marth asked after having recovered from his disgusting ordeal.

The monitor shows Ghirahim backing away from the car and a second later; the car explodes. Smoke covers the screen rendering it impossible to see where Ghirahim went. The smoke finally clears but many officers are still recovering from what just happened. The car is still burning silently on the giant screen. Zelda presses a button and the screen goes black. It is dead silent in the room; a pin dropping would sound just as loud as the explosion that appeared on the screen. No one says anything. No words need to be said but everyone is thinking the same thing. This fugitive is unlike any other criminal than they have dealt with. If he could defeat six officers, it is only a matter of time before he will wreak havoc on the peaceful, benevolent Hyrule Castletown.

* * *

_Time: 1000 hours_

_Location: Cocteau Complex_

A tall, silver needle overlooks Hyrule Castletown; the tip cutting through the sky like a knife. This complex is the workplace and home for the province's leader, Ganondorf Cocteau. Ganondorf Cocteau, a middle aged man with gleaming amber eyes and a serene quality in his posture and voice was not only Hyrule's leader but its savior. His deeds had practically shaped the way its citizens make their way through life. Because of his efforts, Ganondorf earned the title as Hyrule's leader.

On this day, in a conference room, the red robe clad leader sits at the end of a conference table lecturing to a group of twelve people on HDTV monitors on swiveling mounts, each screen showing the face of a Hyrule department, each member watching and listening to his words…

Ganondorf began "The problem is not the defacement of public buildings." Turning his head to another department chair "The problem is not the noise pollution of the exploding devices." Once more turning to another head department chair "The problem is that these hooligans who have left the comfort of our society feel a need to spew hostility at the bosom they have relinquished." Ganondorf said his voice even.

Each video head nods their agreement as Ganondorf stands up and continues "And mar they may, these miscreants infecting the public consciousness with their bile and venom. And while I am saddened they have left, we cannot allow them to impair the harmony of Hyrule Castletown. They are but vandals and Visigoths."

Pausing to gather his thoughts (and allowing for the video heads to soak in this information) Ganondorf once more continues, "Thirty years ago when Castletown exploded in violenceAnger, violenceHatred, and violenceFear, a disease had erupted…not a socioeconomic disease, but behavioral. People had simply forgotten how to behave… We cannot allow it again. That time, politics, law, even force were useless to affect change… We have triumphed over all of that. The same principles of Behavioral Engineering or B.E., I have applied to cryo-prison were expanded into the design and execution of what we now call _Hyrule _Castletown, a city as fine as any one of the holding facilities I've designed. We have a peacefulSafe, and above all, happyhappy population."

All of the video heads nod their approval. Ganondorf is ready to continue his lecture until he notices his assistants Tatl and Tael entering the room with significant looks on their faces.

"If you will excuse me for a minute please." Ganondorf says to the video heads. Waving dismissively to the monitors, Ganondorf makes his way to the twin boy and girl who are short in comparison to his stature with skittish voices to match. Despite their shortcomings, his assistants were dutiful in their jobs.

Tatl begins nervously "Dr. Ganondorf Cocteau, a cryocon has effected self-release from the penitentiary."

The visibly shaken Tael adds "It is quite horrific. Murder-Death-Kills. All categories of chaos…"

When he finishes, he shudders, as well as his sister.

Ganondorf assures them "Enhance your calm… Enhance your calm."

Gesturing to the frozen video heads, Agahnim states to his assistants "Be well them for me. Get Chief Rauru on the Holo."

* * *

_Location: Hyrule Castletown Police Department, Main Room_

Chief Rauru is still clearly shaken up from his ordeal. His face is precipitating sweat and he is rubbing his hands nervously as he nods his head towards the image of the ever-so calm Ganondorf.

"It was just…" Rauru began "I mean it was so…How could a man be so blatant…so thrilled at murder-death-killing another being's life." Rauru finally finished.

Ganondorf lets himself digest these words, rubbing his chin; he finally says "I want you to do everything in your power to stop this madman." Clicking off the Holo, Ganondorf sits back in his chair and let out a deep sigh.

Back at the police station, Rauru nods at the blank screen. His face is deathly pale and his face is shouting confusion. Sitting back in his chair, he notes that the room, while packed is still silent. Everyone is still in shock of the events that had occurred. Zelda sits in a chair across from Rauru with her head held by her hands. Right next to Zelda, Darbus has his head down playing with a pen in his hand. Sheik is pacing back and forth. Marth is vigorously running his hands through his hair as if assuring himself that what he saw today was just a nightmare.

His voice aghast, Rauru comments "He M.D.K.'d everyone in a six man squad. With a Strategic Apprehension Computer. Destroyed an official government vehicle. 'Everything in our power', what else is there?" Silence is his answer but Zelda slowly lifts her head up, her eyes gleaming with an idea forming in her mind. Turning her head towards Darbus, she asks "Darbus Gorock. How did they apprehend this fiendish Ghirahim Diamonds back in the 20th?"

Her inquiry has led everyone's eyes (including Chief Rauru's) to the Goron who is gazing his eyes up to the ceiling in thought. Turning his body to the rest of the officers so that he can address everyone, Darbus opens his mouth and with his deep voice says "Country-wide manhunt… Satellite surveillance… A video-bite on 'Unsolved Mysteries…'" everyone eyes him intently, hanging on to every word he says "None of it worked." He says finally causing everyone's faces to fall in disappointment "BUT…" everyone looks back up to him as they see he is chuckling in amusement, much to their confusion "In the end, it took one man. One cop…" For sure everyone's ears are pricked waiting for the Goron to announce the name. Darbus takes in a deep breath to steady his subtle shallow breathing as he finally breathes the name he never thought he would be able to say again. Not for 26 years. **"Link Avalon.**"


	5. Awaken the Hero

"His name is… Link Avalon." Darbus said, his voice echoing among the walls of the vast room. He let these words sink in. As they did, this left everyone in a state of confusion. No one knew a Link Avalon. Darbus grumbled a deep sigh and continued "He was called the 'Hammerhead Knight".

The room remained silent until Zelda spoke up "Link Avalon?"

Once more releasing a heavy sigh, Darbus turned to the younger officer and sincerely stated "He was one of the best cops I ever knew and a close brother, took down two thousand criminals in a period of five years, ALL of them real criminals."

"Two thousand criminals in five years!" Sheik and Marth bellowed in utter shock as they stepped forth from the crowd. By now everyone was listening quietly to the conversation going on though they continued to attend to their duties.

Darbus solemnly nodded before adding "There was a lot more business back then."

He walked over to his desk and grabbed a picture from within the drawers. The picture was without a doubt old, as the corners were bent and the picture appeared to have been trampled. Zelda, Rauru, Sheik, and Marth walked over to get a better view of the picture. On the left side of the picture, was a younger Darbus, his eyes were that familiar chocolate brown color and a smile illuminated his face. In the middle stood another Goron who was of similar stature who appeared to be dancing while the photo was taken as the Goron's arms was raised wildly and his feet were in midair. To the right was a young man, not a Goron, to be specific, a Hylian man who appeared to be a few years younger than the Gorons playing a small instrument in his mouth which Zelda recognized as an ocarina.

"So this is Link Avalon?" Zelda said while pointing to the dancing Goron, clearly surprised to see someone acting so foolish. She, Rauru, Sheik, and Marth jumped slightly as Darbus let out a loud laugh.

He finally sobered up enough to say "No. That is my friend, Darunia. Link Avalon is the other person playing that instrument." Darbus said while pointing to the Hylian man

They all peered at the Hylian man. Even though his features weren't that clear, it was however obvious that he was miniscule in comparison to the towering height of the Gorons. How could someone like him have defeated such a powerful demon like Ghirahim? A short silence pervaded as the group tried to make out his features. Eventually Zelda broke the silence.

"Darbus Gorock. How old is this picture?"she asked while looking up towards Darbus who seemed to pondering her question as a nostalgic smile made its way to his face

"That picture must have been taken at least 30 years ago, before I joined the force." He answered with his eyes closed as he reminisced his younger days

"Wow, this guy must be at least 50 years old." Sheik stated with wide eyes.

"He would be…" muttered Darbus

"What do you mean Captain Darbus?" inquired Zelda once more looking at his earthy brown eyes

"I mean…he's not here walking among us." Darbus started. He let out a deep sigh as he added "He's actually in Cryo…"

* * *

"This is a recommendation. Your 'Hammerhead Knight' is an animal, a Neanderthal who… "said the flabbergasted Rauru from his high chair

Zelda interjected from across his desk "He is clearly the man for such a job as this. You could reinstate him. He hasn't worn a shield in nearly thirty years. Or much else for that matter."

"Lt. Zelda Harkinian. Are you telling me that you want me to release a cryocon to catch another cryocon?"

"This is within the power of the police charter, sir."

"I am still unconvinced."

"Sir, Ghirahim Diamonds managed to MDK ten people. Six of them who were armed officers. We don't know how long before he causes any more pandemonium."

Rauru remained silent and for the longest time stared intensely into the young female's eyes whose deep violet hues reflected pure determination, a sign that Rauru had rarely seen even among those in the force. He knew too that she was right; no other plan had been offered, much less implemented. Grumbling a deep sigh, Rauru leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes to ponder his options. Did the benefits outweigh the costs? It took a few more minutes but he finally relented "Alright. Bring along Sgt. Hider. We're going to the CryoPrison Facility."

* * *

_Time: 1145 hours_

_Location: CryoPrison Facility, Hyrule Castletown, Lanayru Province_

After making clear of his intentions to the CryoPrison Facility, Chief Rauru brought along Sheik and Zelda to the CryoPrison Facility to meet with this so-called "Hammerhead Knight". Since the Facility was nearly an hour away from the H.C.P. Department, this left ample time for the Med Techs to prepare for the defrosting process. Once arriving, the trio was directed into the CryoPrison Conference to wait for the Cryocon.

After spending nearly an hour in the conference room, the trio find themselves anything but at ease. Sheik was pacing back and forth alongside the long table, his feet occasionally hitting the table legs much to his chagrin. Both Zelda and Rauru were sitting down but it is clear they are no less edgy. Zelda bit her nails but stopped though this nervous habit was replaced with a quick tapping of her feet. Chief Rauru was hanging his head in his hands, still in shock of the events that occurred that day and also for agreeing to Lt. Harkinian's idea. The room remained quiet, the chief, the sergeant, and the lieutenant were all lost in thought before Chief Rauru spoke up "Hunting down a cryocon, by releasing another one. How laughable."

Before Sheik and Zelda could respond, the double doors opened revealing two Med Techs in their dull, pasty gray attire. None of the Med Techs showed any sign of emotion, not even a twitch of anxiety. Their hands gripped the metal chair they were pushing together. Their gazes pierced straight ahead at the chief of police and the young woman and man that had accompanied him.

Meanwhile, Chief Rauru as well as the young Lieutenant and Sergeant fixed their gaze on the person that sat in the metal chair in between the two Med Techs. Zelda let out a small gasp as she saw the unconscious man sitting in the metal chair. Not even Sheik could hide his surprise as he looked with wide eyes while Rauru merely raised a brow. Even though the man in question was sitting down with his head hanging, he still appeared taller than the Med Techs that accompanied him. Sandy blonde hair in disarray, calloused hands, and well tanned skin; this man or Hammerhead Knight as he so became to be called was intimidating and that was before he even had fully woken up. The Med Techs left the room.

The trio watched warily at Link, unsure of how to respond to this… caveman. With a low groan, Link groggily moved his head trying to open his lead-heavy eyes. Zelda, seeing how Link was starting to become more coherent cautiously stepped forward to the Cryocon and whispered "Detective ".

No answer.

"Detective Avalon."

Link woke with a start, jumping a bit in his seat. Zelda in turn elicits the same response, jumping back at Link's movements. With wide eyes, Link quickly surveys the room, his eyes jumping to the old, stern chief of police, then to the young Shiekah man and finally to the young beautiful Hylian woman adorned in a police uniform. Realizing there is no threat, Link finally relaxes and tries to stand, but finds that he can't.

Link manages to fix his gaze on Sheik, the nearest person to him. He points to him and rasps "You…"

Sheik, gulping down his fear, stalks towards the cryocon. He wipes his hands so as to dry the accumulating sweat but fails to hide the shaking in his body. He stops just in front of the cryocon. Link, taking this as an opportunity despite his weakened state, claws out and grabs Sheik by the collar who lets out a squeal at the sudden movement. Link adjusts his grip as he pulls Sheik down to his height. Link's wild, feral eyes attempt to focus on the red eyes of the male officer whose orbs betray his fear.

"Where am I?" Link asks

"Uh, I, uh…" Sheik stutters

Roughly, Link pushes Sheik away nearly causing him to fall backwards. Link grows impatient as he grows more conscious.

"When am I?"

"Uh, it's Tuesday. Next week is Farore's Champion's Day." A beat ensues before Sheik finally finishes "And yesterday was your birthday. Happy Birthday."

Link ignores this and turns his head towards the only female in the room, hoping to get more relevant information. He looks up at Zelda, his eyes attempting to focus on the Lieutenant and rasps "Who are you?"

Zelda, having recovered from her earlier shock, concisely replies "I am Lieutenant Zelda Harkinian." She steps over to him. "Now the reason you are here is…"

"How long have I been under?" Link interrupts

There is a pause for Zelda finally replies "Twenty-six years."

She lets this sink in as Link mutters "Whoa" while shaking his head. Finally turning his attention back on her, he quickly asks "My grandmother…What happened to my grandmother?"

She hesitates but calmly explains "Your grandmother's light was extinguished in the Big One of 2010."

Seeing his confused look, she elaborates "She died... in an earthquake. The earthquake."

She pauses to once more allow him to take in this information. Haltingly, he asks "My sister… I had a little sister…I made a promise to her…what happened to her?"

"Link Avalon," Chief Rauru interrupts "I am Chief of Police Rauru Sage. We did not thaw you for a family reunion. Consider yourself fortunate that Lt. Harkinian did a probe on your family. This is about you and a Mr. Diamonds. A Mr. Ghirahim Diamonds."

Link who had been smoothing his hair back, quickly looks up at hearing his old nemesis' name. "What?"

Zelda steps in again after moving to the side to let her superior speak to him of the previous conversation; she begins explaining "This morning Diamonds escaped from this cryo facility. We've had ten murder death kills so far. Please understand, we have become a society of peace, loving and understanding. And we are, quite frankly, not equipped to deal with this situation."

Link gives her a look clearly indicating that he thinks she is nuts.

"Yes. There have been no deaths of unnatural causes in Hyrule Castletown in the last twelve years." Sheik concurs, having finally relaxed at the cryocon's calmer state

Upon hearing this statement, Link gets up. He's way stiff to be able to walk properly just yet. As he stands though, the three other people in the room watch with silent awe as they see his true height. Though, this man is clearly no Goron, it was obvious that he towered above any other Hylian or Shiekah in the room. Standing at exactly six feet, it made more sense how he would be able to apprehend a criminal the likes of Ghirahim. The profoundness of this revelation diminishes immediately with Rauru, then Sheik but Zelda finds herself unable to break her gaze at Link.

Link, having realized his hunger, complains "Great. Just great. Goddesses, I'm so hungry. I'd kill for a bucket of cucco drumsticks."

The other three back off in fear in response to Link's statement. Link realizes this and amends "It's just an expression."

The three relax.

Link cranes his head in Sheik's direction, scratching his hand vigorously as he does so, causing the Shiekah to back away in fear of what Link wants to do with him.

"Get me a Big Red."

"Of course. Right away… Uh, what is…"

"Gum…You know what, just get me any gum." Link says as he finally moves around passing Rauru while studying more closely in the room he is in.

Zelda steps in "Gum is not good for you and it has been deemed that everything that is not good for you is bad. Hence…illegal. Alcohol, cigarettes, caffeine, contact sports, meat, cow's milk…"

"Are you shittin' me?" Link interrupts as he hears the list of banned items

"Link Avalon, you are fined one credit for a violation of verbal morality statute 113" says a nearby morality box

Link turns in the direction of the voice, unaware of what the strange machine is or its functions. He stares at it in amazement while Zelda moves to his side as if to help explain what the machine is. He walks to it with Zelda close at his heels. Before she can open her mouth to say something, Link spoke first "What the hell is that?"

"Link Avalon, you are fined one credit for a violation of verbal morality statute 113" the machine repeats

Link throws his head back as Zelda steps in front of him and continues "Bad language, chocolate, gasoline, noneducational toys, and anything spicy. Abortion's also illegal, but then again so is pregnancy if you don't have a license."

"Caveman," Rauru speaks once the woman finishes speaking, "let us finish all the Rip Van Winkle and get moving. A Mr. Diamonds has risen from the ashes."

Link turns his head into the chief's direction, with a slightly annoyed look on his face. He walks towards the chief as he explains "Uh-huh. I tracked that demon for two years, and when I finally brought him down, they turned me into an ice cube for my trouble." Stopping within a few feet from the chief, Link looks down at him "Thanks, but no thanks."

Rauru pushes "The conditions of your parole are full reinstatement into the H.C.P.D. and immediate assignment to the apprehension of Ghirahim Diamonds, or…" Rauru nods to the doors "you can go back into cryo-stasis."

Observing from the sidelines, Zelda steps to Link's side and urges him "Not many people get a second chance, Link Avalon."

Link who was ready to respond to Rauru's statement, stops and turns his head towards the young female lieutenant. He contemplates her words. He knows. The freezer was bad, way bad. For 26 years, he was frozen as he listened to endless screams of people trapped in a burning building. It drove him to the point of near-insanity. All those people he failed to save. He remembered looking into the eyes of the decedents' families, the day before he was sentenced to cryo-stasis. Parents wailed onto the others' shoulder; grandparents, aunts, uncles, wept onto soggy handkerchiefs and tissues; siblings shoved their faces into their hands. Link knew the pain personally. He lost his father as he was serving his duty. Link had shamed the honorable family name. Lying in the cold water, he wondered, could he ever escape the terror, his guilt? Could this opportunity given to him now be his redemption? A way to put to rest of the blame and guilt that had been put on himself on that unforgettable day.

Link swallowed hard. He locked his gaze on that of the chief's hardened light blue eyes. Link nodded "I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in awhile. Senior year has been kicking me in the butt. I took the time to finish it and hopefully this reached your guys' expectations. Leave a review. Follow, favorite, whatever.  
**


End file.
